Midnight Mayhem
by KKandNewsies
Summary: The Kingdom Keepers go to New York, But The New Years party is not what they expected...
1. Shopping for Sweaters

**Chapter 1: Shopping for Sweaters**

* * *

><p>Authors Note: <strong>So I have never done a FanFiction before, So please no flaming. I hope to add chapter 2 in a couple of days. This story is about the Kingdom Keepers visiting NYC for New Years. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>3:45<span>_**

Finn knew this would be the day. A Midnight kiss on the first day of the New Year, and in New York, would be the most romantic thing he has ever done. The trip was a reward for the Kingdom Keepers for saving WDW, AGAIN. He just hopes nothing would go wrong like all the other trips they took.

He Entered the Mall, where they were shopping for Decorations.

"Hey Finn!. Amanda rushed over to her new boyfriend.

"Hey!" Finn replied back to her. "I can't wait for the party tonight!"

"I know! I just hope Malefi-." Amanda was going to finish her sentence when Jess ran up to them with a piece of paper. "Look!" It's you know who." The couple glanced down at Jess' drawing to see Maleficent in Times Square in the location where Finn planned the kiss…Finn looked at the time: **12:00.**

Jess walked over to the table to show the others.

"This can't be good…" said Charlene.

"You think?" said Maybeck.

"We have to tell Philby!" Willa said with a concerned expression on her face.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Asked Charlene.

"I DO NOT!"

"DO TO"

"DO NOT! Anyways, He's at his Grandma's house. Can you text him?".

"Why don't you?" Said Maybeck making kissing faces at her.

"My phone's at the hotel" Willa face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>5:30<strong>

Amanda, Charlene, Jess and Willa were off shopping for New Years party junk while the two boys were in the Bakery next door.

"ooh look at this adorable sweater!" Charlene was drooling over all the clothes in the store.

"Put that back…were looking for party supplies, not clothing" Said Amanda.

"Oh well, I'm still buying it"

"Ugh Whatever".

"Amanda, Charlene, I found the decorations!" Willa said, yelling across the room.

"Wow New York must REALLY love to party! They have everything!" exclaimed Charlene, awing at all the decorations and party supplies.

"Hey I look GOOD!".

"WHAT are you talking about?" replied the other girls.

"There are Kingdom Keeper decorations!"

"Your so vain" said Jess, the sarcasm showing in her voice. Jess suddenly felt the room get colder.

"Why did they turn the air conditioning on? It's already freezing outside!" Said Charlene, wrapping herself in the "soon to be hers" sweater.

"Uh guys…I don't think that's it…" said Jess wide eyed.

They turn around and see the green faced witch.

"Hello! Where's Finn?" asked Maleficent.

"He isn't here." Stated Amanda. She didn't want anything to happen to her boyfriend.

"Tell me where he is or you will never see your boyfriend again".

Willa had to think of a plan. And fast.

She took a confetti cannon, pulled the trigger, and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00<strong>

"What took you so long?" Maybeck asked in an annoyed, but worried tone.

"We ran into an old green witch. That's what!" said Amanda.

"What happened to you?" Willa said, seeing Finn's face covered in Pie.

"Maydork pulled a prank on me…and…".

"Wait so lets get this straight." Maybeck interrupted Finn. "No decorations?".


	2. The Splinter

_**Chapter 2: The Splinter**_

* * *

><p>Authers Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! sorry this chapter is so short. Chapter 3 will be MUCH longer. I don't own Kingdom Keepers and please no flaming. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was 7:30<strong>._ The Kingdom Keepers FINALLY got the decorations they were looking for. Charlene and Amanda both bought a bamboo coffee mug, with a New York skyline painted on the side. "All I spent all my money." Charlene sounded upset.

"Next time don't waste you money on a 30 dollar sweater." Said Maybeck sarcastically.

"Shut Up"

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:32:<strong>_

Maleficent had to find a way to get revenge.

"Hmm maybe I'll put a spell on that Amanda girl's cup; she will get a splinter and fall under a deep sleeping spell."

Maleficent smiled a devilish grin, for her plan was wonderful. She opened her spell book, and recited the spell. Now all she had to do was wait for the spell to take effect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:15:<strong>_

Amanda was thirsty. She decided to use her brand new bamboo cup that she bought at Pearson's Party Depot.

Amanda went to take a sip of her drink and got a splinter on her finger.

"Stupid cup!" Amanda shouted at the cup. "You gave me a splinter!"

She annoyingly went and got a pair of tweezers and pulled the splinter out of her finger.

"Would it care for them to polish this thing?"

She went to her backpack and got a box of Kingdom Keeper bandaids.

"Aww i ran all out of Finn ones" She sighed.

All that was left in the box was 2 Maybecks and an Amanda.

"Ugh I have to use Maydork...What else could go wrong?"

She took out a Maybeck bandaid and wrapped it around her finger.

She walked away annoyed.

She had to get to Times Square to watch the Kingdom Keepers interview but she suddenly she felt her self getting sleepy.

"I shouln't have stayed up so late..." She yawned deeply.

She went to her bed to take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>9:00:<span>_**

Jess was on her way to Amanda's room. She was planning to go to the interview with her at 9:30.

Jess walked into the room to see Amanda asleep on the bed. How is she going to wake her up?

"Maybe i could pull a prank on her" She thought.

Jess glanced at the clock and noticed they were going to be late.

"Amanda wake up, we need to go to the interview."

Amanda didn't wake up, so Jess slapped her.

"AMANDA WAKE UP!" Jess slapped her again.

"I TOLD her not to stay up so late last night" Murmured Jess. "ugh I'll just go without her"

"Enjoy your nap Sleeping Beauty."

She walked out of the room.


	3. Interview

**_Chapter 3: the Interview._**

Authors Note: **So, this is chapter 3 it isn't as long as i planned it to be. it's still good though! I didn't wan't to keep you waiting, and secondly, i wanted a cliffhanger. I hope you Enjoy! and please no flaming. thank you! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:30<strong>_

Finn looked around for Amanda, She was nowhere to be seen. Finn saw jess and ran up to her.

"Where's Amanda? I thought she was coming with you."

"Amanda's sleeping. She stayed up all night yesterday. I wouldn't be worried." Jess Replied.

"Ok, I was just hoping to see her, I'll just have to wait for the party then…"

Finn took his place for the interview.

He waved to His friends who were sitting in the front row.

* * *

><p>"So Finn, what is it like to save Disneyworld night after night?"<p>

"It's a really fun experience, but also very life threatening."

"Nice. So I have heard rumors about Famanda. Is that true?"

"Yes." Finn replied. He wanted to see Amanda and get this interview overwith.

"Then where is your lovely girlfriend?" Asked Ryan Crestern.

"She is at the hotel getting ready for the party tonight" lied Finn

Finn looked at the Script television, Seeing if the next question was the last. Then he noticed something on the screen.

"_Finn, Your girlfriend is in danger. Kiss her before midnight, and you will be fine. If not, You and all your friends will die."_

* * *

><p>Finn looked up at his friends with a worried expression on his face.<p>

"What's up with Finn?" whispered Philby.

"I don't know." Willa said. " I hope it's nothing that has to do with greenie"

"I hope not either."

Philby's dreams were shattered when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

He read the text:

***Amanda's in danger.***

* * *

><p>Amanda woke up. She was in a place that was dark. and cold. She looked at her hands. They were glowing. she had crossed over, But how?<p>

"Well well well" A evil voice came from behind. Amanda knew that voice to well.

She was in The Ariel show.

she felt a Tentacle grab her and lift her into the air.

" I have to go all clear" she thought.

"Get in here!" Ursula threw Amanda into a cage.

Amanda looked around she was backstage.a row of costumes and props were lined up on the wall.

She was hoping for Finn to come and save her. AGAIN. Amanda loved Finn and one day she hopes to become Amanda Whitman. She sighed. She wanted Finn to kiss her, but she knew he would never have the courage to do so. they have kissed before, but they never really counted. one was when she was under a spell, and another was when she was DHI. She wanted to be kissed Without any problems occurring.

Ursula Slithered out of the room. "Her Highness will be here shortly"

* * *

><p>Finn had to leave, But the questions never seemed to stop. He looked up at the interviewer. Something looked different but he couldn't tell what it was.<p>

"What's your least favorite ride and why?"

"My least favorite ride is Indiana Jones because of all the snakes. I hate snakes, due to personal experiences."

He responded, Still looking at the man. "What is different about him?" Finn wondered. "His shirt is the same, his hair is the normal style that he wears it on America's Got Song, and his smile is still a blinding white color."

Then he saw it.

**HIS EYES WERE GREEN.**


	4. Her Highness

_**Chapter 4: The chase**_

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

**this is my shortest chapter so far.**

** It is told in Amandas POV. **

**please review and no flaming. flaming is bad.**

** ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>I hate always being the damsel in distress. Why cant jess ever be the one to get kidnapped? Well, at least Finn will come save me again, and he better do it fast.<p>

I'm wondering who 'Her Highness' is. I know it's not maleficent, since she is in New York.

I hear someone coming. I have a feeling that it might be 'Her Highness'

I heard a voice coming closer. It sounded raspy and somewhat British. Suddenly I found myself face to face with the Queen of Hearts, not to be mistaken for Tim Burtons' Red Queen. The red queen is pretty, but the queen of hearts is UGLY!

She was fat, particularly her Butt. Her hair was cut short, uneven, and frayed. She had an overbite and a hairy mole on her upper lip.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" I hated that old hag.

"I refuse to tell you" I said.

"Excuse me miss? I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. NOW ANSWER ME!" she was yelling while jumping around. This lady has anger problems.

"I'm not talking to you creep!" I yelled at her.

"FINE THEN." She screamed, her face turning red with rage. My ears were throbbing.

I thought she was going to slice my head off like in the movie. Maybe I'm wrong.

She picked up a sword off the prop table and walked into the cage.

"_Ok maybe I'm not_" I thought to myself

She smelled like Fish and Rotten eggs. Had she EVER taken a bath?

She walked up to me "Answer me and no one gets hurt. If not it's off with your head. Now answer me"

"NEVER"

She took the sword and swung.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so i love cliffhangers mwhahaha!<strong>

** i just wrote chapter five.**

** it will will be uploaded sometime tomorrow.**


	5. The Chase

_**Chapter 5: the chase**_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <strong>Enjoy! Sorry its one day late. <strong>

**I had to add the finishing touches. **

**Please review! and no flaming!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:48<strong>_

I was terrified. A knife was just swung at my head! It's a good thing I ducked. I used my 'powers' to push The Queen onto the ground, so I had some time to try to master all clear because I don't think getting Be-headed is a fun experience.

I tried to remember how Finn managed to go all clear.

He said something about a light at the end of a tunnel, so I closed my eyes and pictured a long, dark tunnel. The light was getting closer. I could feel my arms starting to tingle. I opened my eyes and looked down. I was GLOWING! I felt so happy!

The queen was gaining consciousness again. She still seemed a little bit stunned, until she saw me.

Once she saw me, she got up on her stubby little legs and straitened her dress. She picked up the knife and swung it. it went right through my head! Her plan backfired and the knite cut her cheek.

"** OFF WITH HER HEAD**!"

she yelled, jumping up and down

"**OFF WITH HER HEAD**!"

Out of nowhere, her card guards came marching in. They had sharp spears, and I did NOT want to be touched with those.

I walked right through the cage, and snatched the sword right out of the queens hands. The cards were surrounding me. I looked up and saw a ladder, so I climbed it. I was terrified of heights, and I have never been on the Tower of Terror. I would die if I do. I walked onto the catwalk and made a foolish decision of looking down. My all clear vanished in a second.

"_I'm doomed_" I thought as the cards began to surround me. There seemed to be hundreds of them. I took my sword and started poking them. I had to escape! There was only one way down, so I jumped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:55<strong>_

I landed with an immediate pain shooting up my leg. I think my leg is broken.

I looked around and noticed a red headed woman in her twenties coming up to me.

"Are you ok sweetie? I'm Ariel; it's very nice to meet you."

I was surprised I loved Ariel, a little more than Jess actually. She handed me some crutches, which were made of coral. We slowly made our way to the castle.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Escher's Keep. It's the only safe place. When we get there, the Fairy Godmother will heal your leg."

"The Fairy Godmother? As in Cinderella?" I asked

"Yes Sweetie. Now come on in" Ariel opened the door. All the princesses were in there included two blonde girls. One of them wore a blue dress with a silky white apron. "Alice" I thought. The other blonde wore a German like dress. She didn't seem familiar.

Ariel guided me to the Elderly woman. She reminded me of a grandmother.

"Welcome Amanda. We were expecting you."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? <strong>

**I like this chapter. its one of my favorites. **

**Chapter 6 is Finn's POV. Thx for reading!**


	6. What else could go wrong?

**_Chapter 6: What else could go wrong?_**

* * *

><p>Authers note:<strong> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its my longet one! :D i decided to make it other peoples POV besides Finn. I will be gone next week cause inm going to portland AND seattle! any ways i hope you enjoy and please no flaming!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV:<strong>

I had to find a way to escape. I looked at jess, Hoping she could do something. She got up and shouted:

"I have a question Mr. Crestern! Who is YOUR favorite keeper? Mine is Jess, because she is so amazing and awesome and stuff. Hey do you like unicorns? I LOVE unicorns they are so cute..."

"It was a good idea for the other Keepers to come in Disguise." Thought Finn.

While Ryan was too busy trying to shut up Jess, I Made my escape, Shortly to be followed by my worst nightmare. The Giant Times Square TV screen suddenly flickered to show Maleficent's ugly old face!

"Hello Everyone! This is Maleficent! You may know me from the movie Sleeping Beauty. Now look into my eyes and answer this simple question: Which Kingdom Keeper shall be put to a painful death?"

I was starting to freak out. I texted Philby to ask him what's going on.

**Hey Finn. Mali Is turning the whole audience into greeneyes! **

**I have one word 4 U. RUN **

I looked back to see Maybeck, Willa, Philby, Jess And Charlie running up behind me, and behind them were THOUSANDS of screaming girls and parents. Some had even found weapons on the street including a confetti cannon, a pencil, and a fork. I WAS TERRIFIED! I did not want to die from some screaming little Finn fan.

"Keep running!" shouted Maybeck

"We know what to do Maydork!" shouted Charlie

I looked over at Philby, who suddenly had a worried expression on his face.

"Hey where's Jess?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' POV<strong>

Ryan was starting to get annoyed at all my random jibberish. He tried to Hypnotize me with a camera, but it didn't work! Haha! The main reason it Didn't work was because I'm a Fairly. We have these "powers" as some people call it. I don't get why people are so freaked out about them.

Anyways, Ryan Started telling all the people in the audience to start chasing Finn. I tried to run with them, But Ryan caught me by my shirt and dragged me to the Interviewers chair. He Unplugged a T.V. camera and wrapped the cord around me, very tightly. I Had to escape, but then I had a vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's POV:<strong>

"Why am I here?" I asked to the princesses surrounding me.

"You are under a spell, Maleficent charmed your cup" said Belle. I liked Belle. She was currently wearing her blue dress, mostly because her ball gown cost a lot of money…I think…

"And?" I asked not really catching on.

"If You don't get kissed by midnight, you and Finn will die." Said Ariel, a saddened look on her face.

Well that's a happy thought to be in my mind. I already got Kidnapped, I was almost beheaded, and now I could possibly die? What else could go wrong?

"We, The Disney princesses are joining an alliance to defeat the overtakers." Said Mulan.

"We all have strengths, and we all have weaknesses." Rupunzel pointed out.

"My strength is my magical hair. Watch."

Rupunzel took of my bandaid, and wrapped her hair around the Greenish sore. Wow this splinter was worst then I thought it was…Soon rupunzel started to sing

"let the flower grow, let the power shine, heal away the pain, and bring back what once was mine"

I looked at my finger. I was amazed at what I saw. The wound had magically disappeared!

"Thank you" I said, thanking Rupunzel.

"No problem!"

"So, my strength is my hair, Mulan is a wiz at kung fu, Belle is the intelligent one, Aurora's Strenth is her fairy godmothers"

"What? Did some one say my name?" Aurora said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty! We were discussing strengths and weaknesses" came a voice.

I looked around. No one was talking.

"Who said that?" I asked

"we did" three small things, they looked like fireflies, came flying in front of me.

"We are Fauna, Flora, and Meriwether" said the fairies.

"How am I going to wake up I asked."

Aurora replied "It's simple. Finn has to kiss you"


	7. The Vision

authers note**: sorry it took so long to update! this chapter is short, i know but the next chapter will be longer! also... i will post a sneeky peek of my next story in the next chapter! Enjoy! and no flaming...or Mali will hurt you in your sleep! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' POV:<strong>

Oh great, another vision I thought.

I was in a room, Amanda's hotel room to be exact. She was on the bed still asleep.

Or at least that's what I thought until I saw her bamboo cup GLOWING: GREEN. She is under a spell, of course. Finn probably has to kiss her, but he is most likely going to get trapped. I heard footsteps coming down the hall,

"HURRY!"

"Shut up"

It was obviously Maybeck, and Charlene.

Maybeck noticed the cup and was about to pick it up when Charlie yelled:

"NOOOO"

* * *

><p><strong>Finns POV:<strong>

I kept running. The Zombie Fan girls were beginning to close in on us.

Jess was nowhere to be seen, and My legs were getting tired.

We were almost to the hotel when a huge cloud of smoke appeared in front of me.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here"

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' POV:<strong>

"What do you think your doing? That thing is enchanted!" yelled charlene

So that explains Amanda passed out on the bed…and the green glow" said Maybeck

"NO REALLY? You can be so stupid sometimes Maydork" said Charlene, Smickering

"Shut up"

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's POV:<strong>

What? Finn has to kiss me? I knew that part but what I DIDN"T know was that I would be dead if he didn't. Goodbye to my life!

The room was quiet, until someone burst through the door… A curly redheaded girl. She wore a dark green cloak with a black fuzz on the inside. Her eyes were green…like Finns. I miss Finn he Better come save me. Any ways I looked at what the girl was holding. In her hand was a bow and arrow.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Marinda"

* * *

><p><strong>Finns POV:<strong>

I almost had a heart attack. Right in front of me was the one and only Jafar.

On his shoulder was a red bird, Iago. I've seen Aladdin, I don't want to mess with either one of them.


	8. Charbeck?

Authors note: **It's a short chapter, i know. but i didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. ENJOY!**

Amanda's POV:

Merida? I asked, I had NO idea who this girl was.

"Yes. I'm from the movie BRAVE?"

"Never heard of it" I told her.

"Merida, remember that your movie has not yet come out yet." Reminded the fairy godmother.

"Oh, Well anyways I have a bow. Some one recruited me? 'Cause I'm ready to fight.

* * *

><p>Finn was watching in hate as Jafar slowly circled him.<p>

"What do you want?" asked Finn.

"What do I want? Well, don't be foolish boy! We want you and your little lady-friend to die!" said Jafar putting an emphasis on the word die.

Finn needed help.

But all the other Kingdom Keepers were running from the Finn Fans.

Then a girl came up to Finn. She had curly brown hair.

Finn recognized the girl from somewhere.

"HI FINN! IT'S ME JENNIE!"

"Oh great…"

* * *

><p>I was running with Maybeck to the right and Willa to the left.<p>

All these screaming girls are like, totally annoying me! We NEED to find Finny, but he got lost in the crowd of fans. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

"Get in the elevator Charbeck."

"Charbeck?" Maybeck and I said in unison. Charbeck sounded Like, a complete insult. I tried not to be offended.

We reached the elevator and scrambled in.

* * *

><p><strong>Next story sneek peek: Finn, Amanda, and the rest of the gang walked towards the little mermaid ride.<strong>

** They walked on the ride, and it started to take them thru the shipwreck scene. **

**tons of little girls were screaming and saying "mommie! LOOK! Ariel Ariel!" it was kaos.**

** "Why are girls so obseesed?" asked maybeck. Jess replied"Don't ask me" **

**When they reached the Ursula scene, the air got colder. Jess felt something strange, as if they were being watched.**


	9. The Lady with a Cane

authors note:** YAY! this is my favorite chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Philby opened his phone to see 5 texts from Finn.<p>

"What the?" was all Philby could say as he read the text

**Finn: Amanda's in SBS. We need help.**

Philby read the 4 other texts, and his jaw dropped, eyes widening as he read the last 5 words.

**Finn: If I don't kiss Amanda by midnight, Mali will kill us all.**

* * *

><p>While Amanda was staring at Merida, a puzzled expression on her face ,a loud knock was heard at the door to Eshers Keep.<p>

"Wayne?" Amanda was exited to see the elderly man. He looked older now. He had bags under his eyes, which told Amanda that he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda asked, surprised, but she was stopped short when she noticed Waynes expression.

"what's wrong?" She asked, worried

"The war has begun."

* * *

><p>Finn was comepletely confused. How had Jeannie gotton here in the first place?<p>

"How…Did you get here?" Finn asked, trying to push the annoying fan girl away.

Mrs Nash doesn't let us stay in a room alone, and she doesn't trust Amanda and Jess, so she told me to come along!"

She looked towards Jafar. "You look familiar…" She told him.

"of corsssse I do" Jafar turned into a cobra right before there eyes.

"**WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"** Keannie said, running away screaming bloody murder.

"Now letssss sssee, where were we?" Hissed Jafar.

Finn noticed a strangly cloaked woman with a golden cane walking up the street. She was walking towards Jafar. Finn thought for sure that it was the evil queen from Snow white, until she begain to rase her cane. Finn tried to make out the womans face, but it was covered in the shadows.

"Um, Jafar," Finn said wincing at the giant snake, "Your about to get pelted by an old lady with a cane"

Before Jafar could respond, the Woman slammed her golden cane onto his head. Jafar';s Head slowly swelled up as he turned back to human.

The elderly woman took off her cloack to reveal her face. Finn was surprised.

"Wanda?"

* * *

><p>Philby had to think. How could he possibly save Amanda? The fob wasn't in his house.<p>

He picked up his laptop and entered the password: **Willaluv**

The screen burst to life he opened the DHI tracker and found Amanda, safe in Eshers' Keep.

He was about to cross her back over when he was called to dinner.


	10. Be prepared

**hello! so may of you were hopng for a new chapter. but you will need a warning first:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next 3 chapter will be action packed. Some of you may cry…some may rejoice. The battle is about to begin…. Stay tuned.<strong>_


	11. The War of Walt Disney World

Authors Note: **YAY! part one of the Midnight Mayhem Finale! You better go get your tissues, this is one story you don't want to miss! This Finale is tragic, and some people may rejoice. AND their is a few shockers coming soon... :D ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Amanda was alone in Esher's Keep.<p>

Sounds of battle were heard from every direction.

She looked outside to see tons of Disney character fighting.

She watched as Maleficent transformed into an enormous purple dragon.

Prince Philip and Aurora were the only people fighting.

Together they kissed their final kiss, hand in hand, as they were snatched up by the evil witch.

Amanda wanted to kill that woman, but the door was locked.

The only way out was the window.

* * *

><p>Merida was fierce she was shooting arrows out of her gun at a r ate of 25 per minute.<p>

She knocked out 5 pirates in one shot.

She was very proud of herself. Her celebration was cut short as a huge sword slashed thought her stomach.

She collapsed, and turned to dust.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hub, a smaller battle was going on between Buzz, Woody, and Emperor Zurg.

Lasers were shooting in every direction, slicing off tree branches and burning the buildings on Main Street USA.

The Fire station ironically began to burn down. Wayne's secret hideout was lost along with many fun memories of the Keepers.

Woody threw his lasso at Zurg. it tied around the evil emperor's throat and slowly started to suffocate him.

As He was slowly dying, he managed to pull the trigger, killing Woody as well.

Buzz was furious. He took his own gun and shot himself in the head.

They all turned to dust and the Buzz Lightyear attraction slowly transformed into an empty white building.

* * *

><p>Amanda stood in shock as she saw the Toy Story rides slowly turn to nothing.<p>

Tears began to stream down her face. How could this be happening? None of the other keepers knew what was going on.

She slowly calmed herself down as she pictured a light at the end of the tunnel. Her arms began to tingle and the familiar sensation began to overcome her. She closed her eyes and jumped.

* * *

><p>Philby stood at his computer.<p>

He was staring at the massive battle going on in front of him.

So far 25 Disney Characters have vanished. Luckily, Amanda's icon was safe in side Esher's Keep.

He then noticed another symbol on the map: **__ _ _ _ __**

He knew it was Wayne. He had to tell the other keepers what was going on.

The park was in Danger, and the world of Disney's imagination was slowly fading to nothing.

He suddenly glanced back at Esher's keep.

Amanda's icon had vanished. He had no idea what had happened to her or where she was.

He grabbed his phone and began texting:

**Philby: The park is under attack. Crossing us over.**


	12. Action, Comedy, and Awkward Romance

Authors Note: **YES! part two of the M&M finale! This is a LONG chapter and full of action, comedy, and awkward romance. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer! ENJOY! and please REVIEW!**

"Wanda, what are you doing in New York? -out of hiding?" Finn asked.

He was really stunned at why Wanda had chosen to come out of hiding.

This is either good news or bad. He hoped for the first choice. But, like always, he was wrong.

"I have come to tell you: Disney World is under attack.

30 Disney characters and rides have already been erased from existence, erased from people's minds! We need to do something Finn -Anything! Amanda and my father are in Danger!"

"What? Amanda's there?" Finn asked, stunned.

"Yes apparently, she crossed over when put under the spell." Only you can break the spell"

"So I've heard." Finn said. It was 11:55. eight more minutes to make a heroic change.

But, the hotel was a block away. He didn't have time.

Finn suddenly felt a strange vibration in his pocket. Another text from Philby.

"He is crossing us over!" Finn had no bench to sleep on so, he got on the ground and closed his eyes.

He was slowly drifting to sleep as a familiar sensation filled his body. He was crossing over.

* * *

><p>Willa, Maybeck and Charlene were running to Amanda's room. They opened the door to see Amanda passed out on the bed. A glowing cup sat on the dresser.<p>

Maybeck slowly walked over to it, reaching to pick it up.

"What do you think your doing? That thing is enchanted!" yelled Charlene

So that explains Amanda passed out on the bed…and the green glow" said Maybeck

"NO REALLY? You can be so stupid sometimes Maydork" said Charlene, Snickering

"Shut up"

"oh wonderful, another argument!" Willa said, annoyed. These two were perfect for a couple. They both loved sports, arguing, and sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Philby woke up with a start. He gasped as he slowly breathed in his surroundings.<p>

Adventureland was in ashes, the Fire station, gone, as well as many of the rides.

Small people dressed in native clothing were running around biting Disney characters, many whom were struggling to survive.

The Small World dolls noticed him and slowly started to surround him. With his genius mind, he decided to do the smartest thing and run, only to find himself running head on into Amanda.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Amanda said as she did a double take.

"Wait…PHILBY? What…How did you get here? Is Finn with you?" Amanda had so many questions to ask, but Finn suddenly appeared on the ground in front of her. "FINN?"

She took him and swung her around in his arms.

They were together again, and nothing could break them apart.

* * *

><p>Maleficent smiled in triumph. She loved this war. The overtakers were winning.<p>

Suddenly, she noticed a familiar blue glow. The keepers have started to arrive.

She watched as Finn and Amanda shared a hug.

"Well look at these cute little lovebirds…" Maleficent said, plotting there death.

"This is the end of the Keepers!"

* * *

><p>Maybeck and Charlene were still in the hotel room, arguing. Willa had left the room, annoyed.<p>

"You are So annoying!" Charlene said as Maybeck was making excuses on not wanting to kiss Amanda.

"She might have cooties"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not"

"OMG! Just SHUT UP and KISS HER ALREADY!"

"No"

"What? Aren't you ever going to kiss a girl in your lifetime?"

"I don't know. I need some practice…" Maybeck said.

"Then KISS her stupid!"

"Shut up" Maybeck said as he pressed his lips to hers eyes closed.

"What the –"Charlene had no words to express this feeling.

Her mind and heart were racing and she didn't know why.

She didn't choose to back out of the kiss. Was she in love? She had no idea.

She closed her eyes. She never wanted it to stop.

* * *

><p>Maybeck had no idea what just happened.<p>

As he was arguing he was slowly starting to see Charlene as a fun person who he wanted to have in his life more often.

He wanted to become more than just friends.

He was in love. As he continued to kiss her his mind slowly calmed down and he forgot about the world around him.

He Suddenly felt his body start to tingle. It was a sensation he was too familiar with.

He was crossing over and he had no idea why.

* * *

><p>The couple awoke with a start. Smoke and ash filled there mouth.<p>

The looked around to see Amanda, Finn, and Philby staring at them with there jaws wide open.

"There shocked"

"YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!"

"I know"

"I love you."

"I love you too"

Amanda was the first to break out of shock.

"What is going on and when did you too become a COUPLE?" Amanda said, a look between shock and disgust on her face.

"Well, we were arguing and Maybeck was starting to sound cute, like a little boy, and our argument like, turned into a joking type of argument, so yah" Charlene said.

Well, lookie here, Another couple…" They all turned around to see their worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>Jess wandered around. She was all alone in Times Square.<p>

It was 2 minutes to midnight

And the other keepers were no where in sight.

Just as she was about to go check out the hotel to see if Amanda was awake, another vision started to sweep across her mind.

She was at Disney World. The park was nothing like she remembered it.

She noticed Wayne immediately, running away from maleficent.

Finn was there along with Amanda, Philby, and Charbeck, and Willa.

"I Can't catch up!" Wayne said.

He was falling behind and maleficent was slowly gaining in on him.

Finn didn't wasn't the man to get hurt, so he found a sword on the ground and swung it at maleficent.

She was prepared for this. She dogged his strike and blasted him with a fireball.

He went flying and landed on the ground, crippled and lifeless.

* * *

><p><strong>HEHEHE! it's a cliffie! You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happened and if the World of Disney can survive being erased from existence.<strong>


	13. The Final Breath

**A/n: FINAL CHAPTER! and on new years eve...what a coincidence! get you tissues ready! this chapter is full of drama, and excuse me for any grammar mistakes...its 1:00 in the morning... :) ENJOY! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

><p>"FINN!" Amanda ran over to her boyfriend, who was lying on the ground in a motionless lump.<p>

He was unconscious and seriously injured. Who wouldn't be after flying 25 feet through the cold night air?

He had a gashing wound on his head, and blood was surrounding him.

The Keepers had to get him to safety, but with a full on war going on all around them, that seemed like an impossible task.

Amanda Picked up her boyfriend, tears streaming down her ghostly white face, and headed for Esher's Keep.

"Finn, It's my turn to be the hero" Amanda whispered to him as she dodged bullets, lasers, and all sorts of other interesting weapons.

When she got upstairs, she almost collapsed. The place where they used to hang out was now a room for treating the dead and wounded.

* * *

><p>Jess noticed a strangely cloaked woman standing in the distance. She seemed vaguely familiar, but Jess had no time to investigate. She had to get to the Magic Kingdom now.<p>

She found a nearby mattress store that was open, found a comfortable mattress, and slowly Crossed over.

* * *

><p>"Now who's next?" Maleficent smiled, showing off her crooked grin. "What about the nerdy couple?" Suddenly a big flash of smoke and sparks surrounded Wilby. In one second, they were both enclosed in an electrical cage.<p>

"There is no way to escape that thing" Maleficent laughed an ear piercing scream that sounded of a knife on a chalkboard.

She opened her arm and the electricity got stronger, slowly choking the couple, draining all the life out of their bodies.

"Big green witch! I believe there is one way to free them!" A voice rang out into the night sky, screaming.

"JESS?" Philby and Willa choked out in unison. But before Maleficent could see who was behind her, a huge sword struck her in he back, followed by another sword puncturing her neck. She fell over in an instant, green blood spewing all over the ground.

Jess reached for the sword, and pulled it out of the wound, a smile of triumph and joy on her face.

Willa and Philby collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. Maybeck and Charlene rushed to their aid, giving them water from an overturned food cart from nearby.

"Just one question." Maybeck asked. "Where are all the people this year? Every year Disney world has a huge New Years celebration."

"No time for questions" Jess scolded him. "Where's my sister?" She asked desperately.

"One, you just asked a question…and Two she's in Esher's Keep…" Maybeck told her his head hanging down low as he remembered the vision of Finn souring through the air.

"Jess." Charlene choked out. "Finn might be dead"

* * *

><p>Wayne was still in shock. He had just seen Jessica appear out of nowhere, and Finn is hopefully safe after flying that high in the air.<p>

"Well, look at this nice man!" Wayne slowly turned around to see the most breathtaking woman ever.

She has long, blond hair that gently flowed down her back in small curls. Her face was like a princesses, and she wore a long velvet robe.

"Oh, Dearie!" the old woman cried as she picked up the hunger stricken. Wayne. "You look hungry! And thirsty!"

"Here, have an apple!" Wayne reluctantly took the apple from the woman and gently took a bite.

"Hehe! Everyone falls for my disguises!" The beautiful woman screeched as she transformed into an ugly old hag, leaving Wayne to suffer, slowly dying.

* * *

><p>"Guys! We have another patent!" three life size army men came rushing into Esher's keep, holding the dying Wayne in their arms.<p>

"Wayne!" All the keepers, along with the princess, rushed him to a bed.

"What happened to you?" Jess said.

"The Evil queen…she…she…Amanda, come here…" Amanda rushed to his aid. "Here, take this shoe, it is the only way to save us…"

**_What am I supposed to do with Wayne's smelly old shoe?_** Amanda thought to herself.

"Jessica, Your mother will be proud of what you have done…You are a true…hero…" and with that, Wayne closed his eyes and went into an everlasting sleep.

"Wayne? Wayne!" Jess began to cry hysterically "What do you know about my mother?" "Wayne! Please! Why does this happen now? Why now?"

* * *

><p>Amanda was miserable there was just one minute until midnight.<p>

Her mentor, her guidance, her "grandfather" had passed away, leaving her with his most prized possession, an old worn out hiking boot, with the sole slowly peeling away, just like how Wayne's sole vanished from the face of the earth.

"Excuse me? I know it's a sad time right now, but I have a shoe, that doesn't have any sentimental value, what am I supposed to do- " Amanda was cut short as the shoe began to glow, getting stronger as the clock began to strike twelve.

Finn was unconscious and they were all going to die…

It was five more seconds til' midnight, and the glow became a blinding light.

**_I'm dying_** Amanda knew it as she talked to herself

"I just wish this day never even happened!"

* * *

><p>The keepers all woke up with a start.<p>

It was 6:00, and all the keepers were at the interview.

Finn and Amnda were in the hot seat, again and the annoying interviewer was asking the same questions, again…

"Finn Whitman how much do you love Amanda Lockheart?"

"You have no idea" Finn took Amanda and spun her around, gently planting a kiss upon her lips.

"Finn, I love you."

"I love you even more"

* * *

><p>Charlie and Maybeck Woke up arm in arm.<p>

They were getting tons of strange looks from the people in the audience.

"excuse me?" a little girl came up to them. "are you two married?"

Charlie bent down to face the little girl. " not yet sweetie, but we will…keep it a secret between you and me, ok?"

"OK!" she took off running, a smile on her face.

"What was that about?" Maybeck said with a grin.

Charlie giggled. "Oh, you'll find out eventually."

* * *

><p>The geeky couple were chatting away, trying to decode the mystery of the shoe, while Amanda and jess were sharing some sisterly moments with one another.<p>

"Amanda, I have something to ask you" Jess asked.

"Sure anything." Amanda faced her sister, ready for anything to pop out of her mouth.

"You know what wayne said back in Esher's keep, it's realy bothering me."

"About your mother?"

"Yes…" Jess had a look of hope on her face, hoping that one day, the answer will come.

* * *

><p>Wayne and Wanda were there too, Hugging the living daylights out of each other.<p>

Wanda was happy to see that everyone was happy. However, there was something else on her mind.

"Dad, does she know yet.?" Wanda asked her father. "about the secret?"

Wayne looked at his daughter straight in the eyes. "Not yet sweetie, _but the time is about to come_."

* * *

><p><strong>HEHEHE what was that? a cliffie? could it be? A SEQUEL? <span>I THINK YES! <span>**


	14. a thank you to all of you :

**So yes, there will be a sequel...**

**as Wayne said in the final chapter, "the time is about to come..."**

**HAVE A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p><strong>thank you all who reviewed and helped make this story what it is :)<strong>

**and a SPECIAL thank you to Amanda Katness Granger, your a TRUE fan :)**


	15. THE SEQUEL HAS ARRIVED!

**THE MM SEQUEL HAS ARRIVED!**

* * *

><p>Read Cursed Forever! The story of Amanda and Jess's Unknown Past.<p>

All questions must be answered…

* * *

><p>Once, again, thanks for continuing to support me through commenting! I really appreciate it<p>

- KK&Grimm


End file.
